Twisted Reality
by Jazzeh
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 3 up! Trevor spills why everyone is scared of Danny. We also meet another...sort of familiar character.
1. Prolouge: What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other of the characters in this story, Butch Hartman does. Unless the are some of the characters I made up. Anyhoo, enjoy.

Teenagers poured from Casper High, screams of fear filling the air. It was another surprise attack from one if the most popular, and not to mention, feared boys in school. He flew after people shooting random innocents with red energy beams, and then floated down to the ground, his grey-white hair gleaming in the overhead fluorescent lights. He made a mock yawn, as if out of boredom, and shifted to his normal form. Danny Fenton.

Ha! Threw a little curve ball there! What's going to happen? Find out in Chapter 1 of Twisted Reality.


	2. Chapter 1: The Swap Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, unless I, or my friends, made them.

Um...Thanks for reading this. I didn't get any reviews last time, but I'm sure this chapter is better. And it's long. Enjoy.

Chapter 1:  
Danny looked up at the ceiling. He had nothing to do. Even on a Saturday night. Danny just sat on his bed, waiting for something even remotely exciting to happen. "Skulker,  
Please bust in the door in three...two...one..." He looked at the door. Nothing. He walked over to the window. It was extremely dark; the only things visible were the street lamps, and a few headlights passing through the street. Just then, the door burst open. Danny shifted to Phantom and turned around, to see Sam and Tucker standing there. A wave of embarrassment came over Danny's face. "Oh, um, heh, heh. Thought you were Skulker, or Vlad, or The Box Ghost. Either one." Tucker and Sam just stood there, smiling maliciously. Danny took a few steps back, as he looked around the room, a little paranoid. "Um, are you guys okay?" Sam and Tucker pulled at their facemasks, showing that they really weren't Danny's friends, just two rabid fangirls.  
The two teenagers ran towards them and smothered him with oodles of love.  
  
"AHHHHH! Holy shiitake mushrooms!" He sat up straight in his bed; mind racing at the dream he just had. Two crazed-up girls were hugging him. That position was reserved for Sam, not those two nutjobs. Danny looked at the clock at his bedside table. 12:00 noon. The phone rang, startling Danny's few moments of peace. Sam was on the other end. "Hey Danny. You know that the Swap Meet is today, right? Baba Zita has some more stuff, and I thought that you, Tucker, and I could go check it out." Danny went back to that one day when Tucker got his temporary ghost powers. He shivered at the thought, and then replied, "Only if Desiree isn't there. See you, Sam!" He hung up just as Sam said, with a small bit of fury, "Who's Desiree?"  
  
When the trio approached the booth an hour later, there was a large group of people gathered around it. "Okay, before Desiree, people stayed AWAY from here." Tucker stated. He looked around in sheer amazement. Sam stomped her foot on the ground. "Who in the world is Desiree?" The boys looked at Sam as if she was crazy. "A genie ghost. You were sick; Tucker got temporary ghost powers, long story." Danny explained. "Oh, okay." Sam looked embarrassed. Complaining about a ghost she didn't even know about. "Anyway, Danny, can you go invisible and see what the commotion is all about?" Tucker asked. "Sure." Danny mock saluted, then ducked behind one of the many empty booths and switched to Phantom. He flew up invisible of course, to see Baba Zita holding up a glowing mirror. What the... He floated closer, to get a better look. "...This mirror has great power. It can show you your life in an alternate reality, but don't get too close, or something devastating will happen." She looked across the crowd, looking for a possible victim of the mirror's powers. Danny stared at it for a moment, and then flew under the table Baba Zita was standing on, due to her extreme shortness, and shifted back to Fenton. He got up and stood in front of the crowd. Baba Zita spotted him and held the mirror a few inches from his face, a wicked smile on her wrinkled face. "Would you like to see your live in a different perspective?" He nodded and took the mirror in his hands.  
  
Dash, which was standing behind Danny, pushed him, causing Danny to move forward. He cackled in his evil, nasal laugh, not knowing the events that would follow his folly. Danny's nose touched the mirror, and then a bright green flash of light appeared. The next thing anybody heard was the sound of the mirror falling to the ground. Paulina, who was on a date with Dash, saw the results of the light. She was staring at it, every one was.  
  
Danny was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Danny's Arrival

-Le freaking gasp- I finally finished this chapter. I had a 2 week brain fart, but it's done! -Dance-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unless I made them up. And Trevor is the hornet kid in MBK, but I named him.  
  
Chapter 2: Danny's Arrival  
After the shocked crowd around the booth dispersed, Sam and Tucker stormed up to Baba Zita. "What happened to Danny? Bring him back!" the pair yelled simultaneously. Baba Zita closed her eyes and turned around, back facing them. "There's nothing I can do. Depends on what happens on the other side of the mirror." she stated solemnly. The duo glanced at the mirror, which was now emitting green sparks from the glass.  
  
"Waaaah! OOOF!" Danny didn't exactly come through the mirror quietly. He stood up and adjusted his clothes. Looking around, he noticed that the place he was in...looked exactly like Amity Park! "Okay...weird." He thought aloud, brow furrowed in confusion. He walked forward, closer to the city. Danny ran his hands over the walls, to see if they were fake. They weren't. "I'm just waiting for Sam and Tucker to come out and say this was all a joke." There was a noise in the alley beside him, and out came Sam and Tucker, looking around nervously. Sam saw Danny standing there and jabbed Tucker with her elbow. He looked in her direction and saw Danny. The two teenagers ran away, leaving Danny puzzled.  
  
Danny shrugged it off and continued down the street. When he passed by many people, they averted their gaze. He saw this each time and raised an eyebrow. 'Okay, this is even weirder.' he thought. Danny looked around, his blue eyes scanning the city. While walking, he started to thinking, 'What is going on? Why is everybody and their grandmother acting odd around here?' Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone.  
  
With a surprised look on his face, Danny brushed himself off and helped the other boy up. He was small, with blonde spiky hair, a teal sweater-vest, a white, long-sleeved shirt under it, greenish pants, and black and white Chuck Taylors. "Oh, sorry Trevor. Didn't see you there." Danny apologized, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. "Ah, it's okay, Danny." Trevor replied. He then noticed who he was talking to. "Why aren't you pelting me with energy beams yet?"  
  
A confused look appeared on Fenton's face. "You know about my powers?" Trevor nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." "What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Trevor looked exasperated. "You should know. You did this." "Did what?" Trevor took in a long breath, about to tell Danny his story.  
  
And don't worry, I've got a few more paragraphs on Chapter 3 and it's going up.

Special note to reviewers: Thank you so much! You all get Jazzeh plushies. They come complete with 150 catchphrases! Celebrate.


	4. Chapter 3: Trevor's Tale

Alas! 'Tis chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, Dannikins would be mine! I do own, however, Stella, Johnny Werewolf, and Her Life As An Adolescent Android.  
  
Oh, and Kaw, Lord of the Chickens is my friend in real life. She wanted a cameo, so I gave it to her.  
  
Chapter 3: Trevor's Tale  
  
Sam grabbed the mirror in front of her. "Come on Tucker, we're going in." she said, some concern in her voice. Tucker glanced at his watch. He looked way less concerned than Sam. "But it's 1:30! Johnny Werewolf comes on in half an hour!" Sam rolled her eyes and threw a hundred dollar bill on the booth's table, muttering something about cartoons taking control of one's life. He cheered and grabbed Sam by the wrist, literally dragging her to his house. Baba Zita, on the other hand, was doing a happy dance, for she was now one hundred dollars richer.  
----------------------------------------  
"Okay, here's what happened. Even though you know this already..." Trevor said. Danny rolled his eyes. "Trevor, go on with it." "Okay, I will. Anyway, about 6 or so months ago, you were like you are now, still kind of geeky, but nice. A few months later, there was a drastic change in you." Danny's eyebrows rose at this. "Changed...how exactly?" he asked.  
  
"You started dressing differently, like Tucker did that one day. All gothic and stuff." Trevor explained. "We all thought Sam had gotten to you, but we were wrong." At hearing this, Danny's eyebrows rose even more. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. You were acting worse that Dash and his group. Heck, you even put Paulina in a coma once." Danny stopped dead in his tracks, an almost angry expression on now. " I DID WHAT?!" Trevor waved it off, "She's okay now. But now everyone's afraid of you. Because of your ghost powers. Except for Stella, your girlfriend, and Kaw, Lord of the Chickens." Danny looked to the sky, "So that explains why Sam, Tucker, and everybody else are acting like idiots around me."  
Trevor stepped in front of Danny. "Are you sure you're not just joking around with me? You really don't remember all of this?" Danny turned so he didn't face Trevor, "I didn't know I was even capable of this."  
A shadowy figure appeared behind Danny and Trevor. "I know, cause I did it."  
------------------------------------------  
Back in the real world, Tucker was staring at his TV, in awe of the episode of Johnny Werewolf he just saw.Sam, in turn, was staring at Tucker, staring at the TV. Tucker blinked, gaze not leaving the screen, which was now playing Her Life As An Adolecent Android. "Sam, did you just see that?" Tucker asked his friend. "Yeah." Sam replied in a sarcastic tone. "Johnny just saved Ity Lake from being overrun by evil werewolves. Again. Nothing special." Tucker got up and took the mirror. He held it in his hands, and then turned to Sam. "That episode just gave me an idea on how to save Danny."

Oh, and I had no reviewers last time, so please, if you're reading this, review.


End file.
